Warlord Kalithresh
Third boss of The Steamvault in Coilfang Reservoir. General information *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Humanoid Abilities *Spell Reflection: White shield that reflects spells to caster. *Warlord’s Rage: 75% Damage buff, 100% Attack Speed buff. *Impale: Randomly targetted DoT, dealing 500 physical damage per tick. Strategy As the last boss of the max-level Coilfang wing, Kalithresh is an appropriately difficult and time-consuming fight. He is fought in a room lined with tanks, full of some unknown substance. The party must keep up steady DPS on him, as he has a fairly large amount of health, and he periodically reflects magic. His only other ability of note at this point is a randomly targeted Impale, which does 500 damage every 3 seconds. If he retargets someone before their Impale wears off, it will stack and refresh the duration, so healers must be paying attention. However, every so often he shouts and begins to channel a spell to one of the containers around the room. At this point, the container becomes targetable, and the party must attack it. Note that the warlord continues attacking while channeling, so the tank will still be taking damage, however, if he is not enraged his damage on any average geared tank will be negligable, so it's recommended everyone in the party moves DPS to the container, including the healer. It is imperative that the container be destroyed before he finishes channeling (15 seconds). If he manages to get the spell off, he enrages, increasing his attack speed by 100% and his damage by 75%. This ability will stack if more containers are not destroyed. Since they are only targetable while he's channeling, there's a certain urgency to this fight. As he will use this technique on the container close to him, a good technique to killing the containers quickly is if the tank places the boss next to each container. That way you maximise the time you have the whole group attacking the container. Just make sure you have someone healing the tank. As long as the party manages to kill each container before Kalithresh powers up from it, he will remain under control and easily handled. The containers have about 10,000 hitpoints each, so its best to have all DPS switch to containers when it becomes available. How to tank the boss Choose which container to tank the boss near. Take him there. Once the channeling start, let the dps kill the container. At this point, move your boss to the next container. I usualy start with the container in the "main room" upper left corner, and move the boss counter-clockwise. Each time you go for the next close containers. If you put the boss near a container, he will use it. And since the containers dont come back, you need to decide through which containers you need to move the boss. He will use 4-5 containers in a fight. Alternative: You can tank the boss in the middle of the room. This allows a wide open view of all the tanks. Since he has to run over to the tank and "smack" it before he starts to channel; this allows the DPS to visually see what tank he is going after. When he is done the channeling have the tank return him to the center of the room and repeat. Quests * τ β Loot * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=10529 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=13360 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=10530 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15450 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=6643 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15409 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=14601 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=12830 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=14602 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=13511 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=14598 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59342 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59352 Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Coilfang Reservoir